Neil Cicierega
Neil Stephen Cicierega (born ) is an American YouTube artist, comedian, actor, filmmaker, puppeteer, singer, musician, and animator. He is the creator of the genre of Flash animation known as "Animutation" and has released several albums as a musician under the name Lemon Demon and a series of mashup albums more recently under his own name. He is from Kingston, Massachusetts, USA. He is most famous for Potter Puppet Pals and the Mysterious Ticking Noise and won The 2008 YouTube Awards in the Comedy category. Early Life Cicierega was born in Boston, Massachusetts. Cicierega's father was a programmer, so Cicierega was surrounded by computers growing up. At a young age, Cicierega began using a program named Klik & Play, a simplistic game developing program. By the fourth grade, Cicierega's parents began homeschooling him along with his brother and sister. Cicierega continued making amateur games and even began creating digital music to feature in his games. Soon, Cicierega began sharing his music on the Internet through the music sharing website MP3.com under the name Trapezoid. Potter Puppet Pals Cicierega's Potter Puppet Pals is a comedy series that parodies Harry Potter. It originated as a pair of Flash animations on Newgrounds in 2003, and later resurfaced in the form of a series of live-action puppet shows released onto YouTube and PotterPuppetPals.com, starting in 2006 and continuing to the present. The central characters of the Harry Potter series are portrayed simply by puppets. Cicierega has done puppetry live at Harry Potter-themed events. Lemon Demon Since 2003, Cicierega has released 9 full-length albums under his musical project Lemon Demon. In 2005, he and animator Shawn Vulliez released a Flash animated music video "Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny" on Newgrounds. This reached over 12 million views on Newgrounds as well as topping the "Funny Five" on The Dr. Demento Show for several weeks and becoming the No. 1 Request for 2006. The song was later included in the 2006 album Dinosaurchestra. An updated recording of the song was released to the Rock Band Network in 2010. In April 2009, Cicierega released his first four albums as free downloads on his site "neilcic.com", however they are now currently hosted on "lemondemon.com". In January 2016, Cicierega announced Spirit Phone, a full-length Lemon Demon album released on February 29, 2016. On July 10, 2018, it was announced that copies of the album on CD, cassette tape and vinyl would be sold through Needlejuice Records, who would later distribute remastered versions of Lemon Demon's Christmas EP I Am Become Christmas, as well as Nature Tapes. Personal life On August 8, 2015, Cicierega married illustrator Ming Doyle. They currently live in Somerville, Massachusetts. On December 31, 2018, the couple announced on Twitter that they had had a daughter named Darcy in March of that year. Cicierega has a younger sister named Emmy, a storyboard artist who notably worked on the Disney animated series Gravity Falls. She is currently working on DuckTales. Gallery Neil Cicierega With Soul Portrait.jpg|Neil Cicierega With Soul Portrait de:Neil Cicierega Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:YouTube Animators